Afon Makla-Damar
Dr. Afon Damar nee Makla is the charismatic animal doctor who loves to serve her planet out doors. A dedicated activist and researcher, she is currently the head of a very special conservation project, initiated by Legate Damar himself. She was dating the First legate's son with hopes that she will one day be his wife, but their relationship fell through. Later, she accepted an unexpected proposal from the Legate himself and is now his wife. Background Information When her mother died shortly after the Dominion War, Afon was left with her father Todus who had trouble paying the bills and coping with his wife death. Developing a drinking problem, Todus was often unaware of the life his younger daughter had. When long time friend Duras Venik discovered Afon's living conditions, he and his wife Kohsii Venik offered to help out. Since, the Venik's have been like another family to Afon and in the future plots Afon's looks to them as an Aunt/Uncle. It is unknown what part her mirror universe counterpart plays as she has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Kegen Damar (2398-2400): They met during her walks to work in 2398 but they got off to the wrong foot. When he failed to mention his connections to the Damar's, Afon assumed that he was after one thing only - sex. Another confrontation with his father only sealed the deal, but when Kegen discussed his feelings with Afon's Uncle Duras, he was soon prompted to explain. Afon agreed and they started to date despite kegen already having a fiance in Natime Lorn. Because of his fast paced life and responsibilities, Afon and Kegen are unable to be together as much as they would like and many are often confused in Kegen's choices because she is a lower class. Kegen eventually broke off their relationship and they parted ways. She is now his step-mother. Current Spouse(s) Corat Damar Afon met her husband, Corat Damar, because he was her first boyfriends father. When Corat decided that he wanted some new and young blood he began to pursue her. Afon, being from a lower class and someone who worked her way up from nothing had an appeal to him that his previously rich wives had not. Hoping she could produce more children with grit. In August of 2400, Corat officially proposed to her at the Cardassian Nature Conservation gala and they were later married. They have two children together. Gweni Damar Afon met her co-wife, Gweni Damar, when she helped deliver one of her children. Later, she was the mother of her ex boyfriend. Now as co-wives they are civil with each other, however there is still a certain amount of awkwardness between them. They are gradually learning on how to interact and share the man they married. Children Afon has two children with Corat Damar including Jorien Damar and Joss Damar. Afon has 22 step-children from her marriage to Corat and Gweni. Please consult Corat Damar's wiki for more information. Grandchildren Due to her marriage to Corat and Gweni, she is the step-grandmother to several children which can also be found on the Damar Children page referenced above. Education and Career After graduation highschool in 2391, Afon made a name for herself and managed to pay for/graduate from the University of Cardassia with a Degree in Veterinary Medicine. From there, she works in animals shelters and vet offices around the planet, including the exciting job as a wildlife rescuer and zoologist. She is currently working on a Conservation project, handed to her by First Legate Damar in late September of 2399. 2 Afon Makla-Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Medical Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2376 Category:All Characters